


Guilty Pleasures ~ Innocent Pain

by TenhaMouchi



Series: The Ghetto of Lost Children [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominatrix, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderbending, Impregnation, Lolicon, Mind Rape, Parent/Child Incest, Passion, Prostitution, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: Disclaimer: This work was purely for a request and does not represent my views/taste.After having a taste of an underage prostitute, you decided to have your own. Made from your bratty son.Mostly requester's input with a few creative choices here and there.
Series: The Ghetto of Lost Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683883
Kudos: 60





	1. Devil's Eyes In The Night

The sound of a Rolls Royce Phantom could be heard roaring through the alleyways like a shot in the dark. Rain patted the windows gently. You couldn’t get that girl’s words out of your head:

“Sorry sir, this doll’s got an owner for life~ If you want one though, you can make your own~ Here’s the address if you’d like--you won’t regret it!”

The promise of a personal whore… It was like something out of a dream. An unfulfilled dream of yours at that. You had been pushed to limit by the stresses of life, you needed release. That brat of a son you had was still knocked out in the back--he would be needed later.

In an attempt to hide your identity (and your guilt), you had disguised yourself with a venetian mask--and bought a new car to throw off your son. You didn’t want to admit it--but you were committing a crime most foul. Putting on a mask only helped to soothe the pain slightly.

When you saw the factory, you knew you had arrived. Its red lamps glowing in the rainy dark, the devil’s eyes staring at you from the abyss. The Royce came to a halt, and you stepped out to see two girls--eagerly eyeing you with hungry stares…

“Hello~ Helloooo, mister~ What brings you out all this way~?” Like the one in the back didn’t already know, her cunt was practically a waterfall amidst the rain--you could smell it.

“Yeah, mister, did you come to play with us~ We won’t say no~!” The one in the front licked her lips, and eagerly displayed her plump ass.

Yeah, these two were exactly the type of girl you were looking for. That whore wasn’t lying. All dolled up. You wondered how far those latex gloves could reach, the fishnets gripped their thighmeat, those open bikinis of theirs teased their sensitive bits, and those chokers were begging to be snapped. Their puffy lips were ready to suck dick--tight pussies just on the verge of development…--and it was all yours for the taking. Up front you showed the goods, and opened up a briefcase filled with at least 200,000 cash… You felt the words spill out of your lips as you said what you had come here for.

“Heheh~! That’s way more than I usually get for this! You must be reaaallllly desperate, mister~”

“Hey, Liza, check out who’s in the backseat!” The one in the front notices your passenger, and you quickly drag him out onto the pouring street.

“Oh no don’t tell me… Kyahahahaha! Oh THIS is too good. It’s Baron! Then that must mean you’re his…”

You cracked… This was indeed your son. You had brought him to be turned into one of “them”. Your “wife” was threatening divorce, and was going to take him away. You figured if you could transform him into the dolls they were, she would disown him. The extra cash was for that process.

“If ya told us it was Baron, we’d do it for free! We owe him big after he helped us study for the spelling bee! Isn’t that right, sis?”

“You’re right Tabby! Baron’s a swell guy, and we’d love nothing more than him to join in on the fun~ Thanks for givin’ him to us, mister… We don’t need the money on this one, so don’t worry.”

Liza motions for another girl, standing near the back alley. A black haired one, she grabs the unconscious Baron and sizes him up. In that moment when she sizes him up, that he awakes. Visibly confused, frightened, and wet…

“W-Where the hell am I!? Wait… Tate is that you, what happened the hell happened to you!? Eliza!? What’s going on here!?”

“Nice to see you, Baron~ Welcome to our favorite after school hangout! I know you’d rather play Tennis, but trust us, this is much more fun~”

“Yeah~ Liza’s right, nothing beats gettin’ all the cummies from our lovely ‘daddies’.''

“Cummies!? What!? No. No! This has to be some kind of bad dream! Mom! Dad! Help!”

As painful as it was to hear him cry out like that, you held your nerve. The dark haired one cooed as she felt the boy’s hair, screaming and fussing about to be let go.

“Verdict, mistress ‘Yustina’?” Eliza asked.

“I’m going to have fun with this one~ He’s sportsy, but he’s got fat growing in all the right places~ My favorite! You’re going to be the cutest little thing when we’re done with you~”

“N-No! Stop! Let me go! Someone! Help!!!”

He kept kicking and fussing, he was very close to hitting ‘Yustina’s face…

“Liz~ If you’d please?”

“Right away, ma’am~ Baron’s feisty as always!” From a rucksack nearby, Eliza removes a syringe and flicked it with her finger. She trots over to Baron and cooed at him before sticking the needle into his shoulder. Your own son is being drugged in front of you, but once again--you held your nerve. Any other father would’ve rushed in, knocked those two away, and saved him, but not you. You watched him take all of that blue liquid, you watched his pupils dilate--the light fade from his eyes as he was knocked unconscious again.

‘Yustina’ blew a kiss at you, and then waved goodbye. She dragged Baron off into what appeared to be an entrance, and the door slammed shut. That would most likely be the last time you’d see your son....At least, as he looked now.

“Man, mister, thanks for getting Baron for us~ He’s always so paranoid… I don’t know how you grabbed him from the schoolyard, but good on ya~”

“Let me see what I’m working with here, move outta the way, Tabby~ Ohohoh~ You’re really hard right now mister~ Certainly one of the biggest I’ve felt in a while~ C’mere, Tabby, feel it with me, you’ll love this~”

“Sure~ Oh wow~ This might be the biggest I’ve felt yet… I haven’t felt the same since I’ve become a girl… You make it look easy, sis~ Do you think it’ll fit me? I’d love for you to try, mister~”

“Well there’s only one condom… Oh! I know~ Let’s show off to him, and he can decide which one of us he gets to fuck first, sound fair?”

“Sounds fair to me!”

“Well, mister~ I’m kinda new to this, my brother’s been doing this for a while... But that doesn’t mean you should count me out! I love taking it from behind, feeling my daddy slap my ass like a cheap slut~ This ass was made to be manhandled, and when you’re with me; you can treat it as roughly as you want. I love it when my daddies love bite me too~ You should see the marks under this collar, I’ll let you do it as much as you want… Hmmm… And my biggest strength in bed? I’ll push back against you… I love making my daddy work for it, and I’ll dig into you when you do cum into me~ If you want a girl who’s like a cougar in bed, you got me~ But I’m not just looking for a confidence--I’m looking for a man to tame the beast in me… Nothing gets me hornier than being put in my place and being used like an onahole~”

“I used to be a boy~ That was until they picked me up that corner one day, then I got into this business. Mister, I have a body that’s made for sex~ Made to guzzle all of that thick, creamy sperm you’ve got in your blue balls~ My body’s changed really well, perky breasts for sucking, a fat ass for grabbing, and a pussy that’ll take any shape you want~ There used to be a cock there, so it’s been feeling empty… But when a daddy fills me up with his nice big dick, it reminds me that being a girl is where I belong~ I may not be as feisty as my sis, but I promise you--a night with me is like resting on a cloud~ I’ll whisper in your ear while you take me~ Scream your name while you plow me--own me like the fuckdoll I am~ And if I had to pick what was my biggest strength in bed? Easy. I used to be a boy, I know what makes us tick… I know just the right places to touch and squeeze~ Couple that with my experience and I’m geared to pleasure daddies like you all day~ I’m your little dolly--and you’re my big-bad daddy~”

“Well, you’ve heard our piece, mister~ There’s only one condom left, so you’ve got only one girl to choose! After all, condoms are required for us girls--if they get pregnant they fall out of use for a time… And time is money~!”

“I don’t know, sis… This guy’s a once in a lifetime offer, I wouldn’t mind losing a couple months… Besides--look at how hard he is~! He’d rape one of us if we’d let him--I kinda want it raw~”

“W-What? Bro! That’s totally unfair… Besides, you have an artificial womb now, what if you get knocked up? Can you imagine getting heavy with a baby? Your boobs would be massive~!”

“I wouldn’t mind raising this daddy’s child~ If he came back after I retired, I’d probably turn it into another doll for him to play with. Not to mention I’ve always had a fetish for milk~ How about it, mister? Wanna try and knock me up~? All pleasure, no business…”

“Hmm, I think you’ve got a hunch, bro~ This guy smells like pure sex~ Maybe I’ll let you slide in raw too--unprotected sex with a super-hung daddy… It sounds like a dream~”

“Feeling nothing, and then that cream hits your womb~”

“Mnaah~ I’m getting antsy just thinking about it~ I’d totally turn my kid into a slut for him too--that smell is making my head spin~ Bro, I want him now~”

“Oh dear, I haven’t seen my sister that eager for dick in a long time~ When she found out I was doing this, she ran to get the police… But, the Chief found out first and brought her back to us… Yep~ He owns this place... Now she’s a natural--but this is the first time I’ve seen her act like this! C’mon, mister, we’ll take you to the deluxe suite~ My treat. I wanna see you break my sister right in front of me.”

“I’d love to see you impregnate my bro on the first night--it’d be totally magical~ He used to be a straight A student… But for you, he’s turned into an easy A+~ Hahn~ C’mon mister~”

“Let’s have some fun together~”


	2. The Beast and the Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After selling your son out, you follow Tabby and her sister Eliza to the deluxe suite. Together, you propel forward into a night of debauchery together. They intend to make you feel like a king.

By the time you’re at the deluxe suite, you’re out of your disguise and on the bed. The girls are eagerly fiddling with your belt, ravenously unbuttoning your shirt. Eliza licks your nipple while Tabby undoes your trousers--being double teamed like this is another thing you’ve always dreamed of… Something that that bitch would’ve never let you do--and here you are, doing it with girls that are nearly a quarter of your age.

“Well, well, well~ I knew I had a good hunch about you, mister. This thing looks like it could break open a vault… Feels like it too, you’re so rigid~”

Eliza leans in for a kiss, and you tongue her--she yelps in surprise. It is by far the raunchiest kiss you’ve ever given. You start fondling her petite breasts while you aggressively force your tongue further in. Not wanting to be left out, Tabby starts sucking your dick. Her mouth is velvety, wet, and swampy. Eagerly, she scarfs down every last inch of your dick--she doesn’t even gag…

Your kiss has sent Eliza into a daze, and you press the attack by licking her through her panties… She lets out soft moans and grabs your hair while you put your heart into it. You can feel her labia through her panties, and it makes you harder--hard enough that Tabby actually becomes frenzied! She’s practically guzzling your shaft now, slobbering all over it and using her tongue to lick the head…

And when you think it can’t get any more debaucherous, it does. You feel a finger go up your ass… Tabby massages your prostate while she gives you a vacuum blowjob, looking into your eyes with a seductive glare. You feel like you’ll cum any moment, but you’re not the first one to do so--it’s Eliza who does. Bucking her hips against your face, she lets out a tremendous wail. Eliza crumples onto the bed, and rolls over to meet her former brother…

“Can I have a turn, bro? He just made me cum~”

“Pah~ Sure sis, go get ‘im~”

Eliza takes up the lead from her brother begins to lick your shaft and stroke you quickly. Tabby leans into you and strokes your chest with a gloved finger.

“You know, you’re really lucky, Mr. Baron~ Me and sis haven’t double teamed someone since she first got transformed… Ah~ That was such a great night, we celebrated with champagne, a nice red velvet cake… And then I watched as every daddy in the room creampied her for about four hours straight~ You should’ve seen the faces she made--absolutely priceless…”

Eliza fondles your balls and finally swallows you whole. It takes her a bit longer than her transformed brother, she gags a little bit here and there. Her mouth feels rougher than Tabby’s and she uses her canines to tease your dick while she sucks. The tingling sensation throws you for a loop--it’s unbearably good. Your rather pleasant blowjob is interrupted by guttural screaming from a room downstairs… It’s obviously Baron… You aren’t sure if human beings are capable of the noises he’s making. It makes Tabby’s eyes alight with nostalgia.

“Oh those noises~ Hard to believe that happened when I was eight! Hmmm that scream… He probably just got injected with ‘Solution #4’… I remember when that happened to me--I screamed so loud I thought I’d break the glass~ After that, they injected me with all sorts of stuff… That’s when I got my features~ Having your boyhood taken away from you, I’m sure it’s the best~”

What she was saying coupled with the guttural screams of your own son… It… It turned you on. It turned you on greatly. You grabbed Eliza by the head suddenly, and forced her head down on your dick. She gags, but it only serves a great turn on for you. You fuck her throat roughly. Tabby once again, shoves her fingers into your ass. She taps your prostate lightly, wriggling her fingers around every fold in you. Despite the absolutely immense pleasure, you don’t cum. Eliza however, does again--her wailing stifled by her gagging. Tabby coos and helps her sister remove her mouth from your dick.

“Wow~ That’s amazing! I’ve never seen anyone last this long with me; let alone the both of us! Mmm~ Mr. Baron~ You’ve shown me this evening what a real man looks like… When I was a boy, I’d dream of being a hunk--but my figure was too girly~ So they helped me take the next step--now I can make real men feel even better! Sis… I think we’re ready~ You wanna go first?”

“Haah~ Yeah~ I want it~ I want some daddy dick right now~ Please, mister~ Fuck me… Fuck me till I pass out~”

You debated with yourself for a minute… You were about to fuck two underage girls in a decked out suite in the concrete jungle while your son got transformed into a woman not two floors down--were you really about to do this..? Almost everywhere you asked in your mind you got the same answer; It’s so despicably good!

You grabbed Tabby by the waist and laid her down next to her sister, without missing a beat you penetrated Eliza. Your dick hit her back at once, and you felt her clench on you as she came a third time. Her pussy feels tight, warm, and ungodly wet. You yanked your dick out and thrust into Tabby, she let out a soft moan when your dick reached the artificial womb. Tabby’s pussy felt much different than her sisters, it was velvety like her mouth, yet also fit the shape of your dick perfectly--as if the flesh around it had made space to accommodate you. Methodically, yet fast, you fucked both the girls at once. The bed creaked under the pressure you were giving them. Both were screaming your name to high heaven--begging you to fuck them faster.

You obliged, you began to really give it in particular to Eliza. Sealing her lips with a kiss you mating pressed her into oblivion while fingering Tabby off to the side. You fondled Eliza’s breasts as you did, they felt soft and rugged--nipples like little pinballs. The thrusts began to turn her mind into mush, her eyes rolled back into her head and she came again… Your dick felt like it was on fire, you yanked it out, and then jackhammered Tabby into the bed--pro bone style. The most sultry cries filled your ears as you scooped out the interior of this fleshy, synthetic, pussy. You kissed Tabby’s cervix with your dick, and began to pry at it--this was it.

Licking her neck, you cum inside her… You can feel the artificial womb sucking a bunch of cum out of you when you do. Not once does she take her eyes off of you, Tabby moans your name loudly, and collapses off of your dick--creamy liquid pouring out of her. She gazes up at you with her tongue lolled out. Her cerulean eyes were full of satisfaction, passion, and hunger, she wanted more. Keeping up the pace, you jammed into Eliza, and she comes back to her senses--she claws at your back and wraps her legs around your hips. You buck furiously and you knead her ass while you chip away at her womb… Finally, you cum again, and Eliza bites your shoulder as you do, letting out a high-pitched yelp as you fill her fully. She bucks for every spurt, and you feel like your scrotum is being pulled away from you as you fill this loli slut’s pussy... Like her sister, Eliza collapses off of your dick and onto the bed--your cum bubbles out of her pussy like hot milk. Her eyes all the way back into her head--you only see the whites.

“Whew~ That was incredible, Mr. Baron~ I can feel it sloshing around in me… How about you, sis? Sis? Oh my god..! Hahaha~ She’s out cold! That’s a new one for her, Mr. Baron~ She wasn’t even knocked out when all our daddies took their turns… You’re one helluva guy~”

You beam sheepishly, and then you hear what sounds like a child weeping. It’s quiet at first, but it becomes louder, and more ragged as time passes.

“Ah~! They did it! I haven’t heard someone cry like that in a long time~ Then again, we don’t get boys very often… They just cut the nerves from his dick~ The one shot he had at becoming a man--taken from him by his own father~ Ahh, how nostalgic~”

The weeping arouses that part in the brain again, and you go hard as steel. This earns a coo from Tabby, who holds it in her hands as if it’s a priceless artifact.

“Mmm~ That got you harder than ever~! What about it, Mr. Baron~ Does the thought of your son being turned into a fuckdoll, while you knock up two elementary schoolgirls up get you hard? I bet you’ll love him as much as you loved us~ Want to go again~?”

You embrace Tabby, and slowly thrust into her pussy in a missionary position.

“Hey, Mr. Baron… Would you for me--take it a bit slower this time? I really like to enjoy my daddy~ Savoring all of him, especially if he’s this good… Pretty please~?”

You told her you would. It was the least you could do for all they’d done for you.

You thrusted deeper into debauchery, the moaning, giggling, screaming, and muffled sobs served to strengthen your desire. This is what a real man did: take what was in front of him.


	3. Corpus Juris Civilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron, after being given to Yustina--struggles to deny the fate. But his struggling leads him further down, how far will it go?

It wasn’t enough that Baron had been kidnapped by some stranger in an expensive car… Now he was turned over to this lecherous dominatrix, with no idea where he was. Chained to an operating table, all the boy could do was stare at the luminescent light above him--terror was his only company here.

Yustina on the other hand, had everything she wanted right in front of her. Rather tall for her age, her silk black hair, piercing emerald eyes, and stepford smile made her an intimidating force. In her stare, her eyes conveyed the steep militaristic sense that her father was famous for in the force. Her body told a different story, one of depravities. 

She wore a latex top with fishnets--mocking the idea of covering her breasts, a miniskirt that hugged her ass like it was a lover, steel tipped combat boots, a tiny skull hair clip, and black lipstick. Not an officer but a debauched mockery of a policewomen. The only thing that set her apart from one was the choker, spiked with a heart lock in the center--this girl lived for what she did.

Her breasts had developed well for her age--and due to experimental testing--could produce milk. They heaved against her top like a prisoner against bars. She’d been put on a special diet, so now her ass had gone from petite--to perky and bubbly. Before going into this business, she’d had aspirations to be a gymnast--and her long, nearly-ripped legs could attest to that. Now instead of pulling off acrobatics, she could drain a man for all he was worth.

Like father like daughter, however, she had also carried over his sadistic tendencies--along with a dominant personality. She reveled in the way that men broke. Yustina licked her lips, eyeing up parts of the boy that she could toy with--and other parts that could be used to make him into a woman. Everything in between? The body was more malleable than most. She’d find something to do with it.

“Hello, hello, to you~ You must be, Baron… You can call me, mistress.”

Baron wasn’t ready to give up, despite his situation, “Go to hell.”

“Ah~ Such a tongue~! That’ll be one of the things we transform right off the bat. You shouldn’t talk back to your mistress like that--it’ll earn you some punishment~”

From her table of instruments, Yustina picked up a small, pen-like object. She unfurled it quickly, and it elongated to at least two feet. She clicked something on the bottom of it, and it lit up with electricity. Still smiling, she swatted Baron across the chest with it hard. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as god knows how many volts singed his chest.

“Now… Let’s try that again, what’s my name?”

“F-Fuck you.”

“Wrong~” Another hard smack, this one was with more force than the first--another ear shattering scream. “What will you call me?”

“Whore…”

“Oh~ I am, but that’s not what we’re looking for.” Harder than before, the boy held in the scream this time, much to her annoyance. She bashed him again with it, and this time grinded the rod into his chest. Baron let out a harsh cry. “What’s. My. Name?” Yustina asked, leaning in very close this time.

“Y-You bitch! I swear when I get out of these I’ll..!”

“Don’t-” Another smack, “you talk to me-” a bash, “that way,” a sear, “you pompous-”, a grind, “little yorkie~!” The rod left a mark this time, a red gash across his chest; Baron was reduced to a sputtering mess. “Say. My. Name.”

“M-Mistress…”

“Louuuuuder~”

“...” Silence was met with a grind, prompting another scream from the boy. “Mistress!”

“Louuuuuuuuudeeerr~!”

“Mistress!”

“Say it this time, with some real pazzaz--or would you like to talk with ‘Edison’ again?” She held the rod close, but not enough to hit the skin--it did however singe his hairs, one by one. Yustina’s smile was illuminated by the blue sparks.

“Y-You’re my mistress… You’re my mistress!!!”

“Good~ Good boy~ You’ll make this easier on yourself if you just learn to sit, and roll over like the yorkie you are! Now…” With nimble hands, she undid his pants and threw the briefs underneath off--limp dick exposed to the world. “Hmm? Why so limp~? Am I not cute?”

Baron held his tongue, lest he earn the ire of ‘Edison’. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to show you how cute I am--won’t I?” With that she began to strut up to the table, draping her arms over herself as she walked. Breasts jiggled with each step, she gyrated her hips as she walked, and made sure that her gaze was always on the boy--filled with hunger, and perverse fantasies.

He knew he had to stare at her, or else he’d get whipped again. He tried not to get hard, tried to think of anything else; dad in the shower--anything! But he couldn’t help himself, and his shaft started to rise by the time she put her hands on it. “There we go~ Nice and hard for the mistress… Tell me, is it any big-tittied bimbo that will do for this dick? Or do you like getting whipped? And, please be honest with me--Edison doesn’t like liars.”

“You turn me on… It’s not the whipping--it’s your body--I can’t help but get hard when I see you showing off like that!”

“Good answer~ Mhmhmhm… I hope you like getting hard now, because it’s the last time you will~” From her table, Yustina grabbed a syringe filled with a strange black liquid. She flicked it once, and then injected Baron in the intestines with it. After a short time... Baron couldn’t feel the lower half of his body; it was like part of him wasn’t there. His blood felt like it was thinning.... Yustina grabbed a pair of surgical scissors as well, and eyed up Baron’s dick. Tongue lolling out of her mouth, she gave the shaft hefty lick… Then, in the time that it would take someone to blink, she injected the liquid into the dick--and then quickly snipped a vein.

Blood… It didn’t spurt. The dick slowly fell, and when it went completely limp; whatever Yustina had injected--it wore off. Blood could now flow back in, and Baron felt his lower half once again.

Smiling wickedly, Yustina walked to the table--she pulled off her skirt--revealing a dripping pussy. She proceeded to grind on Baron’s dick, all while touching touching him with every part of her, moaning and kissing him all the way. But despite all of that, Baron couldn’t get hard… He was undeniably horny, she smelled of daffodils and felt soft upon his skin. He groaned in frustration when his dick would not rise… What had she done? He lost all color from his face when he figured it out… In one snip, she had taken away his manhood… Causing him to wallow in absolute despair--and he began to uncontrollably weep. Teardrops fell onto the table.

“Awww~ Don’t cry little yorkie… You’ll feel a new kind of pleasure--I promise~! But first, you have to earn it.” With that, she went over to a nearby computer and began to type some commands. From the back of the table, a helmet raised over the boy’s head and clamped firmly to the table. “And earning it is harder than losing your rights~”

***

Time at this point felt like an illusion. Baron had been freed from his table, but was by no means free from this hell. He? They weren’t sure who she was anymore… All Baron knew was that they were constantly horny--Yustina had tampered with her meals… Helplessly aroused, yet there was no outlet to release it--no act of masturbation able to fix his broken cock. He was trapped, frustrated, and horny… And the corporal punishment continued if he resisted. He was forced to wear increasingly perverse clothes for hours while unknown men watched her. The most perverse was a gothic lolita, with sleeveless top, black miniskirt, high heels. It had two heart shaped hole where the nipples poked out, and it wrapped the dick in frilly black rings. Yustina forced them to see his reflection, and would taunt them for half an hour intervals.

Things only spiraled from there. Sometimes, they were strapped to the operating table--and the helmet would come over him. She would then be forced by Yustina to undergo what she affectionately referred to as “returning women to their natural form”. Pictures and videos of women getting fucked or owned in various ways… Black, white, asian, children, teenagers, adults, it didn’t matter which--these were played for days at a time in some cases. 

Then… Then came the voices. Various insults or suggestions of femininity… It would be when Baron least expected it--and it was never the same one. Different voices, different accents, different viewpoints. These would be coupled with bodily sensations as provided by Yustina. At some points, Baron would feel as if she had a pussy… Other times they would feel their breasts heave, Choke and taste non-existent cocks…. The most surreal was when he felt liquid filling him up--like someone had cummed inside her. Their stomach ached… He--She, began to yearn release..

One day, a man came into the room at Yustina’s request… Baron didn’t know who they were at first--and once she did, she couldn’t tell if this was a dream or a nightmare. Her own father was standing in front of her--looking on with a face of disgust. He walked over to Baron, and took out his large shaft. He rubbed his dick against hers, and when he did, he pushed out the dead sperm inside of her, crusty white milk spilled out onto the floor--the last memento of a dead could-have-been man. Baron couldn’t compete with his own father, his dick dwarfed him…. He shouldn’t even have had one, a clitoris better suited trash like her. After all, weak boys like him were never meant to breed anyone--they were meant to be turned into loving, cum-guzzling sluts that would bend their wills toward the real men.

He rubbed it across her face, the scent of a man was plastered all over her complexion… She couldn’t move due to being binded, and Yustina held her head to face him. As a finishing gesture, daddy dearest rubbed the tip of his dick across Baron’s face; leaving a fine trail of smegma, the curdled white mass firmly laid out on her nose. They smelt it, the raw stench of curled sperm fills their nostrils and brain. She finds herself trying to lick it off, but can’t--her tongue flails around, mind consumed with ravenous hunger. Now with a visible boner, her dad left soon after… This is what made his mind crack.

Baron could take it no longer, she yelled, begged to be turned into a woman--she wanted to feel the pleasure of serving a man… To be chained, to be his property, his cumdump for as long as she lived… She wanted to bear children, she wanted to get fucked every day all day all night, screaming it loud and proud: “Make me a sluuuuuuut~!”

Yustina giggled, “Well… With a confession like that… Who am I to refuse~? You’ve earned it! But on one condition… From this day forward, Baron is dead~ Your name is now Bianca, and you’re going to serve one daddy for the rest of your life--do you like that name, slut?”  
  


“Yesyesyesyes~! I’ll be the best cocksleeve~! Please make me into the girl I’ve always meant to be~!!! Daddy’s cummies~! Daddy’s cummies~! Daddy’s cumumumummiess~ I want him to breaaaak me open till I can’t feel my legggz~ I was made for taking dieieieiiiick~! Gimme all of it~ Pleasepleasepleaseplease~! Make me have muh daddys’s babieesh~”

Yustina lost control of her stepford smile for a bit, her tongue lolled out, hearts filled her eyes… She had the same fucked silly expressions as her dolly. It wasn’t often she was given rare meat like this, but when she was; she made the most out of it. That same smile stuck with her, while she made the necessary arrangements with the pharmaceuticals.

Bianca would be birthed into the world, and it was her father who had ordered her to this fate… She didn’t care, all she wanted was her daddy’s dick, and to feel him cum inside her as many times as he felt like.


	4. Now His World is Gone, She's Just One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of that fateful night you traded your son for sex with two bitch lolis... What has happened? What has changed? As it turns out, a lot. However, that won't stop you from doing what you'd set out to do in the first place.

The sun was shining, and it had been this way since the week started. Your son has been missing for over a month now, and that bitch of a woman was starting to get implicated--after all, you had set it up to where she had watched Baron last.

Your Eldorado’s paint job shimmered in the sun as you made your way down that same alleyway you had gone a month prior. You didn’t want to risk using the Phantom on this side of town, lest anyone from that night recognize you. You found her in an alleyway. Unknown cum had been smeared all over her, many condoms lay in a bucket next to her, some full, some empty. A small purse matching her outfit had been set near her. And she smiled at you when the Eldorado pulled into the alley.

You noticed two girls sitting on a veranda on one of the porches of the alley apartments--both were enjoying a nice chat. Eliza and Tabby had blossomed since that night, both of their bellies were round and heavy with your child. Their assets had matured to unbearably sexy level to boot. Though they said they didn’t need any money--you’d insisted they go spoil themselves with it; and they did.

Eliza had embraced her “inner beast”, she had no top but simply covering herself in tattoos of claws and bitemarks, wearing only a tiger print miniskirt to hide her dripping wet pregnant pussy. Her ears were pierced with diamond studded hoops, her nipples had been pierced--a golden chain connected the two. The “beast” had manifested itself again in the form of her teeth, replaced with a row of shark-like teeth for love biting--coupled with some artificial gills for deepthroating. She also had her mouth nerves modified, now when she bit with the right teeth it would send pleasure signals to her brain. In a way, she’s easily rape-able because of her teeth… You could push one, and she’d be putty in your hands. But her libido is fueled by pleasure--and at that point, is it really rape? Rounding out her outfit was a frilly jacket with animal fur of an unknown origin, leather boots that hugged her bottom thighs, and a collar with a chain running down the middle. You saw your handiwork, and she must’ve loved it too; because that collar she wore had another chain, it's golden links bound to a nearby pole. And on her stomach, she had the word “TAMED” tattooed on it in curvy letters--a love crest adorning it as well. 

Tabby had matured into being more ladylike than her sister. She had a more refined taste when it comes to clothes, but was still as slutty as you had met her that night. Her outfit resembled a wedding dress--but it was dark blue like her hair, and had an opening that revealed her stomach. Long, fingerless gloves encased her arms, with hoop rings around them near the middle. Like her sister, she’d also had her nipples pierced--but with a spike instead of her sister’s chain; they poked out through the dress. They forced her tits to always lactate, breast milk was practically flying out of her, turning the already lacy dress more transparent. On her tongue was a diamond stud originally belonging to your wife’s wedding ring--you’d taken it back after an argument and thought it suited the more ladylike Tabby better--she agreed. She wore a dark blue wedding veil, and had taken to wearing makeup--a glacy blue shrouded her lips and eyes. Although, it had become a bit paler with semen; almost like a ghost. On her stomach, she had chosen to write “Just Married”, while having it be encircled by wild roses and a distorted mars symbol with a broken tip reaching to her crotch. A diamond stud in her navel rounded it out--reminding you of your work. Rumor has it that she ‘teaches’ families, helping children and parents cross “boundaries”. One tale has it she destroyed an entire family this way--causing them to cater to their son’s every whim… Some say they almost always had a flushed look on their faces too...

When they saw you, their expressions turned lewd--but they were off the clock for now, and gingerly waved at you. Tabby blew a kiss, Eliza flashed her teeth and licked them. They both had a packet of cum drinks they were sharing--fresh too. It was one of their favorite things to feed their babies. Tabby poured some of it using a teacup on to her stomach which flowed to her pussy, while flashing a perverted smile. Eliza licked her teeth, cum poured out her gills and onto her chest. You waved at them back--perhaps one day you could own them too? You had been in talks with Yustina about it. But for now, you settled for what ‘Baron’ had become; ‘Bianca’ was the name Yustina had given her.

You had to admit, they had done a great job with her. Bianca’s athleticism hadn’t ceased, and her figure was absolutely delightful. Almost hourglass-like, with ripped legs, a flat stomach, petite breasts, a crest tattoo on her perky bubblebutt, chestnut hair, and a golden tan befitting a tiny goddess. She was wearing a slutty ballroom dress, it had roses near the breasts, white petals lacing the leggings, and a triangle cutout where it connected the midriff and the breasts. But it lacked one thing that got you going--it didn’t show off nearly enough of that absolutely gorgeous tanned skin.

"Father~! It’s wonderful to see you again… How was your meeting with Mother? Oh, I’ve made at least 5000$ from the last two I gave ‘lip service’ to~ Also, my seniors say “hello’! Both of them were knocked up after that night they spent with you… I hope one day I can earn my daddy’s love so that I can do the same~””  
  
You couldn’t help but grimace… What you had done was deplorable, but for her to just up and say that the kid was ‘dead’? Unbelievable.

“Not well I take it… That’s quite alright, that only means that we have more time to spend together~” Bianca grabs your crotch with one hand and begins cradling your balls carefully, “Would you like service now, or later~? Up to you, Father, my purpose is to serve you~”

You told her you would love to, but first they had to get back to the house. You had a small, two-story home built in the ghetto for her. A private contracting firm was up to the task, and it hall the amenities she needed, plus some luxuries to keep her healthy. You’d clean the Eldorado later, it’s a good thing there was a cleaning sale. During the ride, she gave you road head, her mouth was absolutely exquisite--felt like a warm meathole. And the way she used her tongue was exceptional, she left no folds un-licked. You had wondered about all the deplorable things that Yustina had taught her while you make your way to the place. 

***

By the time you walked in the door, you decided to have her change outfits. You don’t know where that dress has been, but it needed to be washed. You told her to undress while you got something from the car. Before coming here, you had taken Baron’s old school uniform and had done some ‘modifications’ to it to better suit your taste. It lacked any practical use now, showing off her back, shoulders, and breasts. 

Her jeans were now turned into short-shorts. You had also made those shorts a size smaller, so that it would accentuate her hips and ass. To add to the confusion, you had also given her a deep purple thong. And, when her top got wet it would reveal her nipples to you. You had spent a great deal of time on this, but you were clamoring for it. There was something undeniably hot to you about fucking a schoolkid--a slutty one at that.

At first, she eagerly wore it with pride--but then something happened. You saw her eyes twitch a bit, “W-Wait… This is my…” Her stare goes blank for a moment, and you wonder if you’ve gone too far; was Yustina not thorough enough? Her gaze suddenly snaps back to reality. “It’s so cuuuuute~! I appreciate it, Father~ Thank you for giving me this outfit~”

In a way, this worked in your benefit. You were going to have fun torturing Baron while Bianca took over. You told her that you used to see her wear it on the days she’d go to tennis practice, and wanted it to be sort of a homecoming gift! She opens her mouth to thank you, but her stare once again goes blank. 

“T-Tennis? When was the last time I prac-? Huh?” She mumbled a bit before grabbing her head in confusion, then--you saw her eyes filled with passion. She immediately came on the spot, clear liquid drenching the floor, “Haah~ Silly me, the only balls I play with now are my Father’s~ Tennis is unbecoming of a servant, it only serves a distraction from my real purpose!”

You felt like snickering and retching at the same time… This was perfect. Whatever Yustina had done to Baron--it had almost etched his original self off of this earth. Part of him still existed somewhere in there, however. But Bianca was for the most part, the dominant personality; a noble cocksleeve that would drain your balls if you willed it. 

If Baron was still there, you wanted to make him suffer. So you put Bianca in a bridal carry, and ascended the stairs to the bedroom. You had known the paradise of having a completely loyal daughter. Unlike the mama's boy who was always ungrateful to you for all you’d done for him. You despised him. You deserved better. You deserved a slut, and you were going to get one--you somewhat wanted Baron to still be there though… You wanted retribution for all the trouble he caused you.

***

You had her present herself doggystyle to you. You wanted to enjoy this, you were going to knock her up while he suffered. You had turned on the television for this as well… What was on? Wimbledon. This was going to push the brainwashing to the limit. It felt ungodly powerful holding the dreams of your son in front of him--and having your daughter crush them each time he dared to think about them. You were curious, and vengeful lust filled your heart to the top with the promise of finally giving this brat his just desserts.

Full force and raw, you penetrated your daughter for the first time. She let out a long, drawn-out, blissful moan and begged you to fuck her hard. You oblige, and your hips slap against the bubblebutt like a hammer to a nail. The tattoo bounces with her flesh, creating wave like patterns. When you hit her artificial cervix for the first time does her mind try to reconfigure itself.

“W-What am I doing? Haa-aaaah~!” She cums on the spot, and you feel the velvet walls caress your dick, “Harder, Father, pound me like I’m a tennis ball~!” You wrap your hands around her stomach and go for some deep, slow thrusts.

“40 love. Advantage, Carmichael.” The announcer in the tennis game drones. “C-Carmichael could n-never win, lousy rookie~ Haaaghaaaa~!” She cums again, “You’ve won ME over, Father, please don’t stop~ Pierce my womb with your big daddy diiiiiiick~!”

You slap her ass and continue thrusting slowly, the whole mind warping thing is getting you hornier. The tattoo added to your horniness, she was nothing but a slut! Her pussy is the tightest thing you’ve felt in a long time, all the bullshit you had to go through to get it--this reward beat it by a mile. Speaking of miles:

“We are here in Wimbledon, 7.1 miles from London, England. This game we’re seeing today is the semi-finals, the winner will go onto the finals for a chance at glory. The question on our lips is; who will take the game?” The announcer bawks in amazement.

“F-Finals~ Like the ones I used to… W-Why~!? Why can’t I~? Haaagh~!” She cums again, and you slap her ass when she does. You’re fucking her full force now, this is undeniably one of the weirdest, raunchiest lays you’ve ever had. It is glorious. Her ragged moans of pleasure reverb off the room like a choir of angels to you. You swear you just saw one, how in the hell did Carmichael land that shot?

“Game. Set. Winner, Brandon Carmichael! In an astronomical upset ladies and gentlemen, Brandon Carmichael has just taken out Georges Macaron: 3 - 0! Georges’ 5 championship streak has ended--this year in Wimbledon! This right here is Tennis history, Georges Macaron, nigh unstoppable--only to have his reign ended by going 3 - 0 in Wimbledon by rookie Brandon Carmichael!”

You feel her pussy clench tighter than ever, “B-Big Maca… N-No.. H-He can’t lose, he never loses~ A-And to that dumb Carmichael of all peopleeee….” You gaze at your daughter’s eyes--they’ve gone completely vacant. Vacant; but you see the tears streaming down her face--contrasting with the pleasured smile that’s plastered across it.

“Father~ M-make the pain go awayyyyyyy… I love you~ I love you~ I love you~ I love you~ IloveyouIloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyou…” She begins to babble incoherently, you swear your dick was about to crack from how hard it was. It only got harder when you saw the tears streaming down her face. You took her by the arms and used them as reigns. While sobbing her heart out, she began to convulse and twitch violently--the sensation of her walls shifting constantly was sublime. Now you remember, Macaron was Baron’s idol, he modeled his play after him… 

You stifle a guffaw. It was time to end this. You wrap yourself around her and you lick her tears while you stick your fingers in her mouth. You spank her once, and she gags on your fingers--moaning softly. Your balls slap against her crotch, and she still babbles amidst her moaning. Her expression is a once in a lifetime treat, if Baron is still in there--he must be going through unimaginable hell… His favorite player just lost at the most prestigious tournament in front of millions to a rookie, all while he got fucked by his own father who had taken away his dick--and his mother.

The thought of it drives you over the edge, and you bust what is perhaps the fattest nut you’ve ever done inside of her. She wails for her father as her artificial womb expands to meet the volume of sperm you’re dumping in her. Amidst sobs she still proclaims her love to you, you thrust while you’re cumming to get all of it out. You force your tongue down her throat and pull out--a white mess bubbles out of her cunny and all over the bed. Some drops from your dick fell onto her tattoo, little white droplets amidst the butterfly pattern. Her pussy is still leaking by the time you’re on your knees. That was the most satisfying lay of your entire life--that was heaven.

“F-Father~ Are you there?” She stands up, cum dripping out of her still, “Dad… I’m sorry~” The vacant stare in Bianca’s eyes turns to hearts. She crawls over to you and licks your dick clean, making sure not an ounce of smegma or cum is still on your cock. She then puts on her clothes as if nothing had happened--though her heartlock is a little cracked now… She licks her lips hungrily “I’m going out to conduct business~ Would you like anything while I’m out?"

You thought about it for a minute, and nonchalantly ask her to pick up an Arnold Palmer. She nods, smiles, and then she goes. You stay in bed, and watch the post-match interview--you think you deserve a little time to yourself for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any questions please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
